


Oops

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2011 [29]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, RPF, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prank gone wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-ninth day of Christmas' for [loveflyfree](http://loveflyfree.livejournal.com), because it's her birthday. :)

"Uh-oh."

"What uh-oh?"

"Um..."

"What'd you do?"

"What you said!"

"I said put it _there_!"

"There?"

"Yes!"

"Oh. Um..."

"Scarlett's gonna kill you."

"Me? What happened to 'partners in crime'?"

"That was before you put it there!"

"Fucker!"

"Listen to you with the flattery, mate."

"So, um, d'you think..."

"Maybe? Try it?"

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck..."

"Yeah, you're dead."

" _We_ are dead. Swear to God, I'll take you down with me, I don't care how good the sex is."

"Good? That all -"

"Don't start. Just, I dunno, here!"

"What am I supposed... Oh. Oops."

" _Oops_?"

"Hey, think we can blame this on Renner?"


End file.
